User blog:KatsushikaHokusai/NPC Expression Sheet
Arc 1= Chaldea Mashu_sheet_casual.png|Mashu Kyrielight Mashu Hologram.png|Mashu Kyrielight (Hologram) Fou.png|Fou Fou Hologram.png|Fou (Hologram) Romani sheet.png|Romani Archaman Roman Hologram.png|Romani Archaman (Hologram) Da Vinci sheet 2.png|Leonardo Da Vinci Da Vinci Hologram.png|Leonardo Da Vinci (Hologram) Olgamarie.png|Olga Marie Animusphere Lev Flauros.png|Lev Lainur Flauros Orleans, Okeanos, London, & E Pluribus Jalter Ruler.png|Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (Orleans Boss/ ver.) Jason.png|Jason Makiri Zolgen.png|Makiri Zolgen Sita.png|Sita (Rama's Waifu) Camelot Serhan.png|Serhan Agravain 1.png|Agravain Agravain 2.png|Agravain (Wounded) Lion King.png|Lion King/Goddess of Rhongomyniad Babylonia Sdhuuli.png|Chief Priestess Siduri Gorgon NPC.png|Gorgon (NPC Boss) Ushiwakamaru Corrupted.png|Corrupted Ushiwakamaru Lahmu story.png|Lahmu Bel Lahmu story.png|Bel Laḫmu Tiamat 1.png|Tiamat Tiamat 2.png|Tiamat Gilgamesh (Babylonia).png|Gilgamesh (Babylonia NPC) Salomon Solomon_(Goetia)_1.png|Solomon Solomon_(Goetia)_2.png|Solomon Goetia.png|Goetia Goetia (Human).png|Goetia (King of Humans) Solomon_(Romani).png|Solomon (Romani) |-| Arc 1.5= Shinjuku Holmes 2.png|Sherlock Holmes Holmes 2 Hologram.png|Sherlock Holmes (Hologram) Salter Shinjuku.png|Artoria Pendragon (Alter) (Shinjuku casual) Jalter Shinjuku 1.png|Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (Shinjuku casual) Jalter Shinjuku 2.png|Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (Shinjuku dress) Doge.png|Salter's dog Hessian.png|Hessian Automata (Christine).png|Christine Demon God Baal (True Form).png|Demon God Baal (True Form) Moriarty 3 Shadow.png|James Moriarty (Shadow?) Agartha Astolfo Agartha.png|Astolfo (Agartha costume) D'Eon Agartha.png|Chevalier d'Eon (Agartha costume) Fergus Lily 1.png|Fergus mac Róich (Child) Fergus Lily 2.png|Fergus mac Róich (Child) Fergus Lily 3.png|Fergus mac Róich (Child) Fergus Lily 4.png|Fergus mac Róich (Child) Pirate Princess Dahut.png|Pirate Princess Dahut Megalos.png|Megalos Demon God Phenex (True Form).png|Demon God Phenex (True Form) Shimosa Shimosa Girl.png|Onui (the girl) & Tasuke (the baby) Muramasa.png|Muramasa Sengo Kiyo Shimosa.png|Kiyohime Hozoin_Shimosa.png|Lancer Purgatorio (Houzouin Inshun) Tomoe sheet brainwashed.png|Archer Inferno (Tomoe Gozen) Chiyome Shimosa.png|Assassin Paraiso (Mochizuki Chiyome) Ashiya Douman.png|Caster Limbo (Ashiya Douman) Great Spirit of Limbo.png|Great Spirit of Limbo Kato Damaged.png|Katō Danzō (Damaged) Musashi shimosa sheet.png|Miyamoto Musashi (Eyepatch) Amakusa avenger sheet.png|Amakusa Shirou Regend saber.png|Sasaki Kojirō Salem Mashu Narrator 1_1.png|Mashu Kyrielight Lavinia.png|Lavinia Whateley Lavinia Wounded.png|Lavinia Whateley (Wounded) Hopkins.png|Matthew Hopkins (The Witch-hunter) Randolph Carter.png|Randolph Carter Randolph Carter (Raum).png|Randolph Carter (Raum) |-| Arc 2= Prologue Daston.png|Daston Chaldea Staff Woman.png|Chaldea Staff Woman Chaldea Staff Boy.png|Minuel Chaldea Staff Minuel Hologram.png|Minuel Hologram Idk why but he looks like siegfried's original master.png|Goldolf Musik Goldolf Hologram.png|Goldolf Musik Hologram YOROKOBE SHOUNEEEEENNNNN.png|Grigori Rasputin Fou Abuser.png|Koyanskaya Koyanskaya Rush B.png|Koyanskaya with rifle Mashu_exhausted.png|Mashu Kyrielight Illegal Da Vinci.png|Leonardo Da Vinci (Illegal ver.) Illegal Da Vinci Hologram.png|Illegal Da Vinci Hologram Presumably Anastasia.png|Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova Unknown.png|Isei no Miko Anastasia Mashu Comfy.png|Winter Coat Mashu Patxi.png|Patxi Patxi Wounded.png|Wounded Patxi Shanshan.png|Shanshan Koyanskaya Cyka.png|Koyanskaya Kirei 2.png|Grigori Rasputin Kadock Zemlupus.png|Kadoc Zemlupus Kadoc_Zemlupus_no_cs.png|Kadoc Zemlupus after you "uh-oh" his waifu Minotaurus.png|Minotaur Ivan_the_Terrible.png|Ivan the Terrible Mashu VR 2.png|Ortenaus Mashu Other Scandinavia Peperoncino.png|Scandinavia Peperoncino Caeneus.png|Caeneus |-| Other NPCs= Interlude Achilles.png|Achilles (from Alexander's Interlude) Illegal Hassan.png|Illegal Hassan (from Hundred-Faced Hassan's Interlude and Setsubun 2018 Onsen Scene) Roland.png|Roland (from Astolfo's Interlude) Event Ultra Heroine Z.png|Ultra Heroine Z (Saber Wars Event Nezha_NPC.png|Nezha (Journey to The West Event) Ibaraki_munch.png|Ibaraki Douji (Valentine Scene) Nameless Master.png|Nameless Master (Riyo/Bunyan Event) Penthesilea CEO.png|Amazoness CEO (Halloween 2017 Event) Paracelsus-kun.png|Paracel-kun (Valentine 2018 Event) Choco Sehai-kun.png|Choco Sehai-kun (Valentine 2018 Event) Christmas Event SR sheep.png|Dumuzi (Christmas 2017 Event) Halal eresh.png|Ukhti Eresh (Christmas 2017 Event) Ishtar storyonly.png|Super Ascended Ishtar (Christmas 2017 Event) Fate/Apocrypha Collaboration Event Sieg_Dragon.png|Sieg Darnic.png|Darnic Prestone Darnic chuuni.png|Darnic Prestone Fate/Extra CCC Collaboration Event Passionlip Maso.png|Passionlip Marblesheet.png|Marble Kiarasheet beast.png|Beast III/R Fate/Zero Collaboration Event Waver Velvet.png|Waver Velvet (Iskandar's Master) Irisviel von Einzbern.png|Irisviel von Einzbern (Artoria Pendragon's Master) Artoria Zero.png|Artoria Pendragon (Irisviel's Servant) Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.png|Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald (Diarmuid Ua Duibhne's Master) Matou Kariya.png|Matou Kariya (Lancelot's Master) Matou Zouken.png|Matou Zouken The Black Grail.png|The Black Grail (Servant) GUDAGUDA Event Nobukatsu.png|Oda Nobukatsu (Oda Nobunaga's little sist-uhh brother) Nobukatsu2.png|Oda Nobukatsu Nobu_2.png|Oda Nobunaga Nobu_On_Fire.png|Bankai Nobu Hijikata Angry.png|Hijikata Toshizō Ryoumasheet.png|Sakamoto Ryōma Ryoumasheet2.png|Sakamoto Ryōma Oryousheet.png|Oryō-san (Sakamoto's Stand) Oryou_Requiem.png|Oryō-san (After getting hit by stand arrow) Mitsuhide Akechi 1.png|Akechi Mitsuhide Mitsuhide Akechi 2.png|Akechi Mitsuhide Mitsuhide Akechi 3.png|Akechi Mitsuhide Chibi nobu.png|Chibi Nobbu Deka Nobu.png|Deka Nobbu Tank Nobu.png|Chibi Nobu-Sensha Shinsengumi Nobu.png|Nobu-Sengumi Mecha Nobu.png|Silver Meka Nobu SR Mecha Nobu.png|Gold Meka Nobu UFO Nobu.png|Nobu UFO Heroic Spirit Soldier.png|Heroic Spirit Soldier Summer Event 2016 Mashu Summer.png|Mashu Kyrielight Kojiro_3_Masked.png|Masked Samurai Boar.png|Lil' Boar 2017 Count Masquerade.png|Count Masquerade Lobo Police.png|Patrol Doggo Medbsheet warden npc.png|Chief Warden Medb (Not the costume version) Ishrid chibi.png|Ishtar Plushie Bondage Clay.png|Prisoner |-| Minor NPCs= Arc 1 Amazoness 1.png|Amazoness Amazoness 2.png|Amazoness American Citizen.png|American Lady Soldier (American).png|American Soldier Soldier (American 2).png|American (?) Soldier Celtic Soldier.png|Celtic Soldier Dragon story.png|Dragon Enforcement Knight.png|Enforcement Knight French Soldier.png|French Soldier Random Mobs.png|Monster Random Monster 2.png|Monster Random Monster 3.png|Monster Morgan Freeman.png|Morgan Freeman Mysterious Enemy.png|Mysterious Enemy Pirate.png|Pirate Guy Pirate with face.png|Another Pirate Guy Soldier (Roman).png|Roman Soldier Uruk Citizen.png|t̶h̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶g̶u̶y̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶r̶a̶p̶e̶d̶ ̶T̶i̶t̶u̶r̶i̶a Uruk Guy Soldier (Uruk).png|Uruk Soldier Random wasteland npc.png|Wasteland Guy Wasteland Lady.png|Wasteland Lady Arc 1.5 Automata (Coloratura).png|Shinjuku Coloratura Hoodlum 1.png|Shinjuku Hoodlum Hoodlum 2.png|Shinjuku Hoodlum Hornet.png|Shinjuku Hornet Youjinbou the Bodyguard.png|Youjinbou AKA Bodyguard Resistance Guy 1.png|Resistance Guy Resistance Guy 2.png|Resistance Guy Atrocious Officer.png|Atrocious Officer Chinese Girl.png|Chinese Girl Chinese Guy 1.png|Chinese Guy Chinese Guy 2.png|Chinese Guy Samurai.png|Japanese Bodyguard Nihonjin blue.png|Japanese Guy Nihonjin red.png|Japanese Guy Nihonjin yellow.png|Japanese Guy Japanese Lady.png|Japanese Lady Arc 2 Soldier.png|Goldolf's Mercenary Yeger.png|Oprichnik Furries Grandma.png|Yaga Elder Furries Illegal.png|Yaga Kid Furries Dad.png|Yaga Dad Furries Dad Wounded.png|Yaga Dead Furries Mom.png|Yaga Milf Furries Archer.png|Yaga Archer Furries Saber.png|Yaga Saber Furries Gunner.png|Yaga uhh i'm not sure Other Medb_Warrior.png|Chief Warden's Soldier Demon Boar Portrait.png|Demon Boar Demon Boar - Calydonian.png|Demon Boar (Gigantic Form) Demon Boar - Mecha.png|Demon Boar (Alolan Form) Choco Golem.png|Golem (Choco) Random Jap Soldier 1.png|Japanese Soldier (GUDAGUDA Teito) Random Jap Soldier 2.png|Japanese Soldier (GUDAGUDA Teito) Random Jap Guy.png|Japanese Civilian (GUDAGUDA Teito) Random Jap Guy but Smarter.png|The same Japanese civilian but now he look smarter (GUDAGUDA Teito) Oni Imp Portrait.png|Oni Imp Category:Blog posts Category:NPC Category:Servant Images Category:Enemy Images